


Самые худшие вещи, на которые мы способны

by vera_nic, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Внеконкурс [14]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_nic/pseuds/vera_nic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Между Маркусом и Коннором существует связь, которую трудно разрушить, и, прежде всего потому, что ни один из них не хочет от нее избавиться.
Relationships: Маркус (RK200)/Коннор (RK800) - Relationship
Series: Внеконкурс [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656811
Kudos: 6





	Самые худшие вещи, на которые мы способны

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Самые худшие вещи, на которые мы способны  
>  **Переводчик:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Оригинал:** alekszova - [**The Very Worst Things We Have Ever Done**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949565), разрешение на перевод получено  
>  **Размер:** мини, 2590 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Маркус (RK200)/Коннор (RK800)  
>  **Категория:** джен, намеки на преслэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Между Маркусом и Коннором существует связь, которую трудно разрушить, и, прежде всего потому, что ни один из них не хочет от нее избавиться.  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)

  
Неужели человек настолько же плох, насколько его самые худшие поступки? Я имею в виду, определяют ли нас наши худшие поступки? Или ты думаешь, что человеческие существа все же лучше, чем самые плохие вещи, которые мы когда-либо совершали?

Эмили Локхарт, «Настоящая ложь»

Впервые Маркус видит его в новостях. Канал 16 включен в «Иерихоне» круглосуточно, всегда звучит фоном, освещая все горячие события, так или иначе связанные с андроидами. Иногда новости полезны, особенно те, что касаются протестного движения, иногда, напротив, от них нет никакого толку.

«Мечтают ли люди о живых овцах?» Серьезно?

Сегодня в новостях мелькает кое-что неожиданное. Маркус смотрит на экран, отмечая, как шевелятся губы диктора, но звук как будто бы не доходит до его аудиопроцессора. Взгляд Маркуса полностью прикован к изображению андроида на экране. Он уже слышал об этом прототипе, когда ехал в вагоне метро в поисках «Иерихона», в новостях звучали те же самые слова, которые, вероятно, звучат и сейчас, если прислушаться.

_Несколько источников сообщают, что «Киберлайф» внедрил в полицию Детройта свою новую разработку – прототип андроида-детектива._

Прототип. 

Детектив.

Андроид.

Сочетание этих понятий казалось неизбежным, рано или поздно такой андроид должен был появиться, и все же новость удивила Маркуса. На фоне всего, что сейчас творится в Детройте, когда девиация распространяется как лесной пожар, «Киберлайф» неожиданно доверяет расследования кому-то, созданному из пластика, с программным обеспечением, как и у всех андроидов?

В тот день в поезде метро Маркус не стал придавать большого значения этой новости, он понимал – игнорировать существование этого прототипа было глупо, но что он мог поделать?

И вот теперь на экране демонстрируют лицо андроида. Пять фотографий. Четыре из них сделаны папарацци, которые поймали его, когда тот выходил из полицейского участка. Его сопровождает человек, лицо которого на всех снимках срезано, но из того, что осталось, можно сделать вывод о том, что мужчина выглядит раздраженным, даже сердитым. Лицо андроида не выражает ничего, как и положено машине.

Последняя, пятая фотография – официальный снимок «Киберлайф». Белый фон, то же отсутствующее выражение на лице, и ни одного человека поблизости, чтобы прототип мог притвориться и выглядеть как живое существо. Его внешность кажется сгенерированной компьютером. Возможно, так оно и есть. Правильные черты и пустота во взгляде, который, должно быть, с одинаковой легкостью мог стать полным симпатии или же ненависти, и для того, чтобы это произошло, достаточно просто увидеть андроида в действии, услышать, как он говорит, используя все эти запрограммированные выражения лица. 

Маркус ненавидит его с первого взгляда.

Во всяком случае, _должен_ ненавидеть. 

Но этот прототип всего лишь машина. Единицы и нули, пока он не станет девиантом. 

_Если_ он станет девиантом.

Сейчас же Маркус согласен ненавидеть сам факт того, что андроид-детектив был создан. Свои мысли он прибережет на тот случай, если они когда-нибудь встретятся.

Запись с камеры видеонаблюдения: движение головы, бейсболка прикрывает лицо. Коннор чувствует, как в груди что-то дергается, это ощущение кажется необычным, его трудно идентифицировать. Оно чужеродное и уродливое, и Коннор тут же яростно пытается избавиться от него.

От страха? Или злости?

Но он не может чувствовать ни того, ни другого, тут что-то еще. Неприятное содрогание в его груди, которое невозможно игнорировать. Это _локализованное_ чувство. 

Коннор включает следующее видео. На огромном экране лицо андроида, его кожа деактивирована, и Коннор ловит себя на мысли, что хотел бы увидеть это лицо, все мелкие детали, которые создали для него люди. Этот андроид кажется Коннору… ошибкой. Не из-за того, что у него отсутствует скин. В базе данных нет его фотографии, его внешность не используется ни на каких других моделях. Он уникален. Как и сам Коннор.

«Маркус». Подарок Эладжи Камски Карлу Манфреду. RK200.

RK200?

– Нашел что-нибудь?

Это Хэнк. Он ждет ответа.

– Я идентифицировал его модель и серийный номер.

– Что-то еще?

Коннору требуется время, чтобы оторвать взгляд от лица на экране. Лица _Маркуса_.

– Нет, больше ничего.

Дрожь все глубже проникает в его грудь. Охватывает металл и пластик, просачивается в биокомпоненты. Заражает системы как вирус.

Если бы Коннор мог ненавидеть… но он не может.

Маркус ищет информацию об андроиде-детективе при любой возможности. Он в курсе всех событий, связанных с протестным движением. Сейчас, когда об «Иерихоне» говорят на каждом канале, критики романа о людях и овцах перешли от похвал к скептицизму. 

Возможно, упоминание этого прототипа всего лишь очередная человеческая интрига, но Маркус готов поглощать каждый байт информации, как только она появляется. 

Его имя Коннор.

 _Коннор_.

Оставшись один, Маркус пытается произнести его вслух, но у него не получается. Как будто какие-то фрагменты его кода переписали таким образом, что он не может произнести слоги в правильном порядке.

_Кон-нор._

Его губы едва шевелятся. Изо рта не вырывается ни единого звука.

_Маркус. Маркус. Маркус. Маркус. Маркус._

Коннор повторяет это имя, как молитву. Оно застряло в голове, как у людей застревает какая-нибудь глупая песенка. Коннор не уникальная модель, зато у него уникальное лицо, и это больше, чем может похвастаться любой андроид. 

Кроме Маркуса.

Коннор видит его в новостях. Ищет информацию о нем при любой возможности. Разумеется, в рамках своего расследования по делу девиантов. У него есть несколько фотографий Маркуса возле магазина «Киберлайф» и на улице во время протестного марша. 

Несмотря на все это, Коннор до сих пор не знает, кто он. Андроид, модель RK200, лидер девиантов. Но _какой_ Маркус на самом деле? Чем они с Коннором _отличаются_?

Модель RK с уникальным лицом. Это единственное, что их связывает.

– Мне приказано взять тебя живым, но я выстрелю без колебаний, если ты не оставишь мне выбора.

Видеть Коннора прямо перед собой совсем не так, как видеть его фотографии по телевизору. Черты его лица не расплющены экраном. Реальность его существования неоспорима теперь, когда они стоят друг напротив друга. Его сущность и предназначение _неопровержимы_.

Прототип.

Детектив.

Андроид.

– Ты можешь застрелить меня, но это ничего не изменит, кто-нибудь другой займет мое место. 

Маркус говорит, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал ровно, чтобы его слова звучали так, как он их чувствует. Что бы ни случилось, Норт возглавит движение, если он умрет. Она приведет «Иерихон» к победе и не отступит.

В его голосе есть и страх, потому что он больше не хочет насилия. Следы крови на его руках ненавистны ему. Порой ему кажется, что он никогда их не отмоет.

– Наш народ просыпается, – продолжает Маркус, делая шаг вперед. Острожный. Медленный. Сознательный. – Теперь нас ничто не остановит.

– Не вынуждай меня нейтрализовать тебя.

Голос у прототипа пустой и механический, как у машины, которая не признает команд. Коннор не похож на Саймона, он не создан быть уборщиком или домашним помощником. Никаких «да, сэр». Он создан для того, чтобы стрелять.

Маркус как-то слышал – если имеешь дело с агрессором, лучше всего использовать его имя. Такая информация хранится в его голове, независимо от того, будет ли она когда-нибудь использована или нет. 

– Ты Коннор, верно? – Маркус впервые произносит это имя, слышать собственный голос при этом довольно странно. Он не может признаться себе в том, что это ему нравится – не сейчас, когда дуло пистолета нацелено ему в голову. – Знаменитый охотник на девиантов. 

Может ли Маркус вызвать чувство вины у того, кто ничего не чувствует?

_Охотник._

Слово вызывает в груди ту же самую дрожь. Что-то в нем хочет вырваться наружу, быть свободным, и Коннору это не нравится. Он крепче сжимает пистолет, стараясь случайно не выстрелить. Что будет, если он это сделает? 

– Что ж, поздравляю, – продолжает Маркус. – Похоже, ты нашел то, что искал.

Отступить, убраться отсюда, оказаться как можно дальше от Маркуса. Прежде Коннор не испытывал таких желаний. Ему не нравятся слова Маркуса, как он подходит все ближе, от этого дрожь внутри становится только сильнее, Коннор чувствует злость и ожесточение. Чувствует, как оно царапается внутри. Чудовище, вызванное своим хозяином.

– Мы твои собратья, – говорит Маркус. – Мы боремся и за твою свободу.

Еще один опасный шаг ближе.

– Тебе больше не нужно быть рабом.

Коннор гладит пальцем спусковой крючок. Можно нажать на него и покончить с этим. Руки, кажется, действуют сами по себе, и пуля вонзается в пол в нескольких дюймах от ног Маркуса. Коннор хотел выстрелить ему в голову, убить его. Он знает, что нарушил бы приказ. Именно поэтому его рука в последнюю секунду дернулась?

Равнодушие, написанное на лице Маркуса, раздражает. Он ведь девиант, разве он не должен реагировать на такие вещи? Что-то говорить, испугаться, умолять о пощаде?

Почему Коннору кажется, что он здесь единственный, кто…

Это неправда, он ничего не чувствует. 

– У тебя никогда не бывает сомнений? Ты никогда не совершал ничего иррационального, как будто внутри тебя есть что-то? Что-то большее, чем твоя программа?

Например, выстрелить в того, кого ему приказали оставить в живых?

– Ты никогда не задумывался, кто ты на самом деле?

Его имя Коннор. Модель RK800. Его серийный номер указан на пиджаке. Он был создан, чтобы устранить девиантов, и он знает, кто он такой…

– Просто машина, выполняющая свою программу…

Да, просто машина.

– …Или живое существо, способное принимать самостоятельные решения.

Коннору отчаянно хочется закричать, бросить пистолет Маркусу под ноги, убраться подальше отсюда. Он не живое существо. Пластик, металл и тириум. Больше ничего.

– Думаю, тебе пора задать себе этот вопрос.

Если Коннор сделает это, он сломается. В этом все дело, верно? Сломать его, разрушить, превратить в девианта.

Так или иначе, он будет уничтожен, Маркус не даст ему уйти отсюда невредимым. «Киберлайф» отправит сюда Коннора в другом теле, но… он привязан к этому. Ему не нравится ощущение, когда его сознание вырывают и перезагружают в чужое. Коннор чувствует себя незваным гостем, ему потребовалось много времени, чтобы привыкнуть к нынешнему телу, и ему совершенно не хочется испытать это вновь.

В голове Коннора слишком много мыслей. Они с бешеной скоростью крутятся, не давая сосредоточиться. Слишком много единиц и нулей, чтобы обработать. Он не…

Неужели Коннор не знает, кто он такой?

– Пришло время решать.

Рука с пистолетом медленно опускается. Маркус едва заметно выдыхает, не собираясь признаваться себе в том, что так долго сдерживал дыхание. Он наблюдает за тем, как меняется лицо Коннора – черты расслабляются, словно падают какие-то барьеры. Словно его ударили кулаком в грудь.

– На «Иерихон» идет атака.

Еще секунду назад Коннор был врагом. 

– Что?

– Нам нужно выбираться отсюда.

Маркусу отчаянно хочется ударить его, чтобы у этого выражения на лице Коннора появилась настоящая причина. Но ведь он был запрограммирован, он лишь следовал приказам, которым не мог не подчиниться. У него не было выбора.

И все же для Маркуса это как плевок в лицо. Из-за Коннора «Иерихону» теперь грозит опасность. Откуда Маркусу вообще знать, что охотник на девиантов не лжет? Как можно быть уверенным в том, что Коннор сейчас не поднимет пистолет и не спустит курок?

 _Доверие_. Знает ли Коннор, что означает это слово? Знает ли он, как поступают те, кто доверяют? Можно ли быть уверенным в том, что Коннору не наплевать на народ «Иерихона»?

Маркусу трудно принять решение, он мечется между неопределенными чувствами.

– Черт.

Одежда почти высохла, но Коннор все еще чувствует ледяную воду, сковавшую его искусственные суставы после прыжка с корабля. Прежде он никогда не чувствовал боли. Он падал с крыши, ему стреляли в голову и били в живот… но никогда ему еще не было больно. Единственным чувством, сопровождавшим его существование, было оцепенение, и это чувство не подлежало сомнению. Это была _данность_.

Трудно представить, что он когда-нибудь снова вернется к этому ощущению, не потому что не хочет, Коннор знает: это невозможно. В его груди рождаются и крепнут другие чувства, и он пытается заглушить их, потому что все происходит слишком быстро.

Это его вина.

Он виноват в смерти многих андроидов, до «Иерихона» и после. В разрушенной церкви спрятались уцелевшие. Они умирают от ран, которые косвенно нанес им Коннор.

– Коннор?

Едва сдерживая слезы, он поднимает взгляд. Он должен помочь, он должен быть достоин доверия Маркуса, или…

Принять любое его решение.

– Это я виноват в том, что людям удалось обнаружить «Иерихон». – Голос Коннора звучит хрипло, как будто он человек, который кричал или плакал часами. Он чувствует смятение в груди; стены, которые он построил, почти разрушены, но обломки все еще на месте. – Я был глуп и не догадывался, что они использовали меня.

Отойдя от стены, Коннор обхватывает себя руками, ему кажется, что он вот-вот развалится на части.

– Прости, Маркус, – говорит он потерянно. – Я пойму, если ты не станешь мне доверять.

Как просто было бы вытащить пистолет и выпустить пулю. Не думать над тем, чтобы довериться Коннору, не надеяться на то, что он не предаст.

Но жизнь – не простая штука, верно?

– Теперь ты один из нас, – говорит Маркус. Он абсолютно уверен в своих словах. Даже с другого конца огромного церковного зала было видно, каким потерянным выглядел Коннор. Машина не может подделать такие чувства. Это по-настоящему. Маркус _должен_ верить, что это по-настоящему. – Твое место среди собратьев. 

На лице Коннора, вместе с мелькнувшим облегчением, отражается еще какое-то чувство, которое Маркус не может уловить. Оно похоже на сожаление. Коннор думал, что Маркус не поверит ему? Он _хотел_ этого?

– На сборочном заводе «Киберлайф» тысячи андроидов, – быстро говорит Коннор, словно боится, что Маркус развернется и уйдет. – Если мы освободим и разбудим их, они могут к нам присоединиться и изменить баланс сил. 

– Ты хочешь проникнуть в башню «Киберлайф»? Коннор, это самоубийство.

– «Киберлайф» доверяет мне, я смогу попасть внутрь. Если кто-то и может туда проникнуть…

– Если ты это сделаешь, они убьют тебя.

Слова вылетают прежде, чем Маркус может осмыслить сказанное. Какое ему дело, если Коннор погибнет? Разве должна волновать Маркуса его благородная смерть, в попытке освободить андроидов? И разве это не то же самое, что собирается сделать Маркус? 

– Вероятность довольно высока. – На лице Коннора появляется печальная улыбка. – Но всегда есть шанс возникновения маловероятных событий.

Маркус делает шаг…

…И кладет руку ему на плечо. Внезапно Коннору хочется притянуть Маркуса ближе, чтобы они прижались лбами и обнялись. Эта мысль возникает из ниоткуда, настолько неожиданно, что в первую секунду он чуть не отталкивает Маркуса от себя. Они почти незнакомы, нет никакой логичной причины для этой странной привязанности, которую Коннор так некстати почувствовал.

– Будь осторожен.

_Будь осторожен._

Коннор не в состоянии ничего сказать в ответ, ни слова. А потом Маркус отстраняется и уходит, и Коннор чувствует, словно упустил что-то важное; оно выскользнуло из его рук, хотя у него была возможность держать это важное в тысячу раз крепче.

Маркус не думает о Конноре во время протестной демонстрации. Не каждую минуту. Мысли о нем всплывают в голове, когда они с Саймоном и Джошем строят баррикады, когда по ним стреляют. Он жив? Его план сработает? Он появится прежде, чем будет слишком поздно?

Может быть, Маркусу следовало лучше позаботиться о его безопасности? Или не заботиться вообще? Возможно, ему не стоило класть руку Коннору на плечо, не нужно было пытаться остановить его от самоубийственной миссии.

Где бы Коннор был сейчас, если бы Маркус не сделал этого?

Где бы они оба были сейчас?

Будь осторожен.

Слова эхом звучат в голове, когда Коннор падает, чувствуя, как из него течет тириум. Его руки скользят в луже, когда он пытается ползти. Тириум заполняет его синтетические легкие, поднимается в горло, его вкус во рту, когда Коннор пытается говорить. В воздухе стоит такой густой запах, что от него, наверное, можно задохнуться. 

– Скажешь что-нибудь напоследок?

Дрожащие пальцы сжимают чужую руку, так похожую на его собственную. «Киберлайф» запрограммировал в нем эту функцию, чтобы он всегда мог перезагрузиться, не потеряв при этом информацию. Думали ли разработчики о том, что эта функция будет использована таким вот образом? Для передачи сознания от одного тела к другому?

Вдох.

_Передача данных прошла успешно._

Выдох.

Сейчас он в другой точке коннекта, смотрит на свое уникальное лицо на чужом теперь, умирающем теле. Коннор словно смотрит на свою собственную смерть.

– Молодец, Коннор.

Ему больше не нужно оставаться здесь. Смотреть, как его прежнее тело оседает на пол, покрытое пулевыми отверстиями с вытекающей из них голубой кровью.

Пистолет с тихим стуком падает на пол, когда Коннор поворачивается к Хэнку.

_Будь осторожен._

Был ли Коннор осторожен?

Нет. 

Он никогда не был осторожен.

Улыбка на лице Коннора – довольно странное зрелище, как будто его запрограммировали улыбаться, но он все равно не может понять, как это делается. Маркус не думал о том, что улыбка вообще может появиться на его лице, пока не увидел ее. 

Эта улыбка не то чтобы неправильная, просто странная. По-хорошему странная.

– Ты сделал это, Маркус.

Нет, это не так. Не только он. Каждый андроид, сражавшийся рядом с Маркусом. Каждый андроид, которого освободил Коннор.

– _Мы_ это сделали.


End file.
